


Animalistic Impulses

by ainselwriter



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, and gross, dubcon, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainselwriter/pseuds/ainselwriter
Summary: Ren goes into heat for the first time since meeting Strade.





	Animalistic Impulses

Most of time, Strade looking through Ren’s online shopping cart was a relatively quick and painless affair. Sure, he made some comments early on about certain figurines, certain novels, but even those faded away after a week or two. This week though, Ren was introducing something new to the cart, and he fully expected Strade to have questions on it. This expectation didn’t stop him from hoping otherwise though, and it didn’t stop the feeling of disappointment from forming at the pit of his stomach when Strade _did_ speak up.   
  
“Hmm? What’s this?”

Predictably, Ren leaned over to see Strade pointing at the bottle of pills in the queue.

“You sick or something?”

“Oh, n-no it’s...it’s to decrease libido.”

Strade arched an eyebrow, starting to grin. “Is that something you need now, liebling?” Ren blushed.

“N-no! I mean yes...I mean...well...” Strade stared at him expectantly, not saying a word as Ren struggled to find some of his own. But he knew better than to mistake that for patience. 

“I...well...you know how some animals have a...mating season?” Strade nodded, only looking more intrigued by the second. “Well, foxes do too. And when it’s that time of year...I tend to....”

“Are you telling me that you go into heat?”  Strade cut in, causing Ren to let out a soft sound of distress. He certainly wasn’t sugar coating it, was he? The redhead gave a small nod, and Strade laughed. 

“How long does it last?”

“About a week...usually. S-so I don’t need to buy too much! Just enough to get through the worst of it, so I don’t-”

“Mmm, I don’t think so.”

Ren stopped, completely caught off-guard by this refusal. Strade has made fun of his requests before, sure, but he’d never flat out denied any of them. 

“Wha-what?”

“I want to see it!” Strade exclaimed, grinning eagerly at Ren. It took a moment for Ren to process this.

“B-but Strade, it’s not…its not a  _good_  thing! It’s dangerous I…I can get violent–”

Strade reached over to put a hand on Ren’s shoulder, leaning in so close that Ren cut himself off mid-sentence.

“I want to see  ** _all_**  of it,” he growled, sending a shiver down Ren’s spine. That was when he realized that nothing he could say, not even explaining that he might lash out and hurt Strade himself, would deter this man from his decision.

“O-okay…”

Ren hadn’t gone through this without his medication since the first time it happened back when he was only 13. That memory alone was enough to make him nervous; he hadn’t really hurt anyone, but the look on his father’s face when he saw the way Ren was acting wasn’t an easy thing to forget. His mother had insisted it was natural, and just something he needed to learn to control with time. His father wasn’t keen on waiting that long.

“He’s not an animal, Kaya! Or he isn’t  _completely_  one, so I’m not going to have him humping the furniture like some  _dog_!” 

That one had escalated into a pretty bad argument, but it resulted in him getting some pills that definitely helped him control himself. It didn’t make the week any more fun though – Ren spent most of it that he could inside his room, occasionally jacking off when it became too much. He was pretty grumpy during that entire week every year.

This time, when the week came around, Ren didn’t know what to do with himself. He woke up feeling hot and bothered, already slightly erect from whatever he was dreaming about. Out of habit, Ren initially hurried to his shelf to grab some porn, and hastily started jacking off in an attempt to quell the burning need overcoming him. It actually worked fairly well – coming felt better than usual too, so much so that Ren let out a much louder moan than intended. He quickly clapped his free over his mouth in horror, but it was too late.

“Ren?”

Ren quickly tried to clean up his mess, pull his up pants, and stuff away the graphic novel he’d been looking at. While he technically succeeded in all three of these by the time Strade opened the door, Ren could only imagine his flushed face was less than convincing.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh n-nothing! I was just…you know…uh. Masturbating.” Idiot! Could he really not come up with something better than that? Strade’s expression lit up in understanding.

“Oh, today’s the first day of that, isn’t it?” His eyes narrowed. “How are you feeling?”

“F-fine! Just fine…”

“Really?” Strade didn’t look remotely convinced. He moved forward toward Ren, and wrapped an arm around him. Ren started to tremble.

“Scared?”

“N-no…” Well, he was in a way, but it was completely different from the usual fear he felt when Stade was this close. This was a fear of himself, his own impulses, his own urges. But more than that, he was shaking from the effort of keeping it together.

“No?” Strade gripped Ren’s chin to force the smaller man to look up at him. Ren could feel his face flushing harder, and his breathing pick up a little. That smell, that smell was driving him _crazy_.

“Strade…”

“You’re shaking liebling,” he pointed out, pulling Ren closer still. It was starting to be too much to handle.

“Please…” Ren whimpered. Even his hands were shaking now as they rested on Strade’s arms for support. Strade’s grip didn’t let up, and Ren could feel that heated feeling rising within him again, right from his groin. Ren was aware of his own tightening grip on Strade, but it wasn’t until the latter let out a soft gasp that Ren realized he was digging his claws into Strade’s arm. They both stared at each other with mutual surprise for a moment. 

“I’m so–” Ren began, but fell silent when he saw Strade’s expression change. This was a smile Ren knew all too well.

“ _Interesting._ Oh-ho, and what’s this?” Strade pressed against the growing bulge in Ren’s pants, pulling a breathy whine from the smaller man. “Are you enjoying this?”

“I…” Ren panted, but that seemed to be all the answer Strade needed. With a soft grunt, Strade hoisted Ren up and carried him out of the room.

“Let’s go downstairs.”

Even through his lustful haze, those words caused panic to rise in Ren’s stomach. He tried to offer apologies for cutting him, tried to beg him to stop, but Strade just chuckled and shushed him. Just before they descended the final flight of stairs to the basement, Strade set Ren down and told him to follow on his own. Ren followed along obediently, but even such a simple request proved to be difficult in this state. Every second he spent staring at Strade’s back made his thoughts wander into dangerously unfamiliar places.

_He wanted it._

_He **needed** it._

_Strade’s back was turned, he should just – NO!_

Ren reached up to grab his head, groaning in frustration. Unlike his previous begging or pleas, this sound caused Strade to stop, and look back curiously. They were right outside Strade’s room now.

“It’s…nothing, sorry.” Strade’s expression softened, almost to a look of sympathy. He closed the space between them, and pulled Ren close.

“Mein Füchschen” he breathed, right in Ren’s ear. “What have I told you about lying to me?"

“I-I’m not trying to–” Ren stammered. But even as his eyes widened in fear, he could feel the urge getting stronger. He wanted to be inside him, he wanted to be on top of him…

“Trying to what?”

“I can’t…” 

“Tell me?”  
  
“Think!” Despite how much it mortified him to do so, Ren reached down to start palming himself through is pants, desperately trying to regain some clarity. He didn’t’ get far before Strade’s hand closed around his wrist, and yanked it upwards with more force than necessary.

“Tsk, can’t even control yourself enough to talk to me, hm?” All Ren could do was pant and tremble as he looked up at Strade. He couldn’t form words, and he was painfully aware of his errection straining agianst his shorts. Strade chuckled, and dragged Ren forward into his room.

“Take your clothes off.”  
  
Ren yanked off his shirt, pants, and underwear more eagerly than he ever had in Strade’s presence before. His skin felt like it was on fire at this point anyway, so more exposure to the air was welcome. Strade seemed amused by the enthusiasm, taking a moment to look Ren over before licking his lips and removing his own shirt as well.

Strade advanced on Ren quickly, so quickly that he let out a startled squeak as he was knocked onto his back. Next thing he knew, Strade was on top of him. He felt two hands on his hips, adjusting his position roughly before pushing into him. Ren let out a barking scream, one that he knew delighted Strade almost as much as it usually embarrassed him. It hurt, it hurt like it always did, but he wanted nothing more than for Strade to continue. In fact, Ren found himself pulling Strade closer, digging his nails into the man’s skin again.

“That’s it liebling, let it go! Show me the **real** you~”

So Ren let himself go. He clawed hungrily at Strade’s back, sank his teeth into the man’s shoulder, and made all kinds of lewd sound he didn’t even know he could produce. Strade didn’t seem to mind any of it – in fact, he was panting more heavily the more worked up Ren got. The look in Strade’s eyes was a wild, almost manic glee that usually filled Ren with a mortal dread. But not today, today it was the most enticing thing he could imagine. Today it made him _growl_. Ren’s cries of pain and moans of pleasure became harder and harder to tell apart, until they basically melded into one strange, animalistic howl. Even the tears streaming down his face were hard for him to place the origin of as Strade slammed into him again and again.

Ren came first, though most of the resulting liquid settled in a sticky mess on his own torso. Ren felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, and his tongue hang out of his mouth like a dog as Strade continued to pound into him. It wasn’t until Ren felt that warm liquid fill him up that Strade’s movements finally began to slow. He pulled out of him with a content sigh. And Ren collapsed onto the ground, unable to move.


End file.
